


Nessuno sa

by artagnietta



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artagnietta/pseuds/artagnietta
Summary: Gio went to go take a shower.  Martino is sitting in his room, phone in his lap, thinking about how he got here.--Lingering thoughts from s2e1clip2





	Nessuno sa

**Author's Note:**

> cw: Martino considers a hypothetical situation in which he feels pressured into hooking up with a girl.   
> (He reaches a tentative conclusion that it would 'not be awful' - but this is not to be taken at face value.)
> 
> This is what happens when a clip doesn't come out and I'm left to my own devices.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from the chorus to Cesare Cremonini's "Dicono di me" (a song I've had in my head for roughly 7 years)

They were fast friends from the start. According to Martino’s mom anyway. He couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t friends, and to imagine a part of his life without Gio there made him want to pull the covers over his head and not think for a while.

As he got older, he learned things about himself and his parents that he would have been happy never knowing. But that was what it meant to grow up; you had to manage other people’s issues on top of your own. Gio’s dad was always going to be a little too strict and Marti’s mom would always be predictably unpredictable in the worst ways. Once they started middle school Gio would sometimes walk home with him and end up sleeping over for several nights in a row. Gio would rant to the ceiling about all the annoying things his step-brother did and all the stupid things his dad made him do, and Marti would listen and vociferously support Gio’s dramatics. Gio’s frequent presence in the Rametta household was such that, when things inevitably went to shit, Marti could distract himself in his room concocting magnificent schemes with his choice partner in crime. It was only once that Marti came back to his room with two slippery glasses of water to find Gio’s serious eyes trained on the door.

“Marti, we don’t have to talk about it,” he began, and for an insane moment Marti thought _he knows_. He stifled that thought almost immediately, but the distraction threw him off balance enough that he almost didn’t catch what Gio said after. “But if you want to…” Gio trailed off, picking at a stray thread in Marti’s bedsheet. Marti snapped out of his stupor and shakily arranged the glasses on the bedside table. He sat gingerly on the edge of his bed and turned slightly, not quite able to face Gio. Gio heaved a breath and continued, “I’ll listen. You’re here for me, I’m here for you. That’s how this works.” Marti turned fully and felt the force of Gio’s attention like a blow. “Okay?” Marti couldn’t do anything but nod, but it was enough; Gio nodded in response and his mouth stretched into a smirk. “What, can’t you talk?” he said, the asshole. Relieved, Marti rolled his eyes and summarily threw him off the bed. He kept silent the whole day just to drive Gio crazy, but in the months and years that followed Gio cemented his role as Marti’s sole confidant. That was, he realized, probably the beginning of the end. When he was forced to consider the terrifyingly tangible possibility that Gio might leave him forever, Marti allowed himself a minute to regret allowing Gio to take up so much space in his life.

Fortunately things might not turn out so bad. He resisted the impulse to unlock his phone again to look at Eva’s most recent message. _Mi dispiace_. Whatever had happened at the party wasn’t going to be held against him, and Eva had kept her word over the summer despite the fact that they still saw each other those months. There was a lot that Marti regretted about the way the school year had finished; what probably hurt the most was the fact that something had clearly broken between Eva and Gio and they were at a loss as to how to be just friends with each other. He couldn’t forget his role in that, especially when his motives for forcing the break up were rendered more and more imbecilic with every nudge Gio gave to get Marti with a girl. The whole business with Covitti was sure to bite him in the ass, and soon by the looks of it. If he had to hook up with her in the end it wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen. Awkward, in any case, but it didn’t have to be awful.

Gio stumbled back into the room, rubbing a towel at his hair. “Marti, bello, let’s go.”  His eyes flickered to the phone in Marti’s hand, and Marti was reminded of the oddly blank look Gio had adopted earlier when talking about the run-in with Eva.  Shoving his phone into his back pocket, he slapped Gio on the back as he continued past him through the doorway.  


“Let’s go.”


End file.
